Lisbon's Best Easter Morning!
by Mentalgal
Summary: Lisbon wakes up to everything different. Is she dreaming or is Jane up to something? Just a fun fic for easter. Happy easter Jisbon fans!


This is a Happy Easter fic, and it sort of follows "Lisbon's best Christmas Eve" but you'll get it if you haven't read that. Happy easter!

Lisbon awoke. She looked up to her roof, and noticed instead of the white she had painted it so long before, it was yellow. And green, and blue, and pink. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up. Her silky, long pajamas were blue with orange, yellow and green polka dots covering them.

Confused, Lisbon hurried downstairs to her kitchen to make breakfast. She opened the frige to see many colourfully wrapped eggs, along with some chocolate bunnies. This was weird. It had to be a dream. After eating a few of the chocolate eggs, Lisbon hurried back upstairs to get ready for work. Opening her cupboard, she almost screamed. Every shirt, every jacket, every pair of jeans or trousers, were either fluro green, fluro pink, fluro orange, or a mix of the three. Still, she had to get to work. So Lisbon grabbed a fluro green singlet, a pink leather jacket, and some fluro orange jeans and put them on as fast as she could. She made her way to the bathroom, opened up her make-up case and gasped. FACE PAINT? She decided to skip the makeup and get straight to her hair, already embarrassed by her appearance. Grabbing her hairbrush, Lisbon hurried down to her car. Her… car? Her rainbow-striped, egg-shaped convertible more like. It was a nightmare. Yes! That was it! It was a nightmare! So with this in her mind, Lisbon confidently stepped out of her house and into the car, still blushing. Once at the CBI, she noticed no one was in yet, much to her liking. She managed to slip into her office without a soul knowing of her disaster.

It was incredibly dark in her office, and smelt of… horses? She flicked on the light, and managed to hold in a scream when a pony quite similar to the one Jane had given her for her birthday, and Christmas. But, this time instead of "Happy Birthday", "Merry Christmas", reindeer antlers or bells, the animal wore white fluffy bunny ears, and Happy Easter printed in big green letters across the white saddle.

"Jane." was all she could say in frustration. Why did he do this to her? She managed to squeeze around the pony to her desk, and in the bottom draw, where she kept her change of clothes, she found no new attire but instead an envelope, with a tiny Easter egg sticky-taped to the front.

"Happy Easter Lisbon, From Jane." It read, and Lisbon didn't know why she even bothered opening it to read, but she did, and as soon as she'd broken the seal, there was a knock at her office door. Shoving the note back into the door and slamming it shut, she basically leapt over the pony to make sure the guest didn't enter.

"Who is it?" Lisbon tried not to sound stressed or rushed, but pretty much failed.

"Why Lisbon. You know who I am!"

"Sorry, err…. I don't.."

"Well open the door! By all means!"

Giving a glance to the pony, Lisbon opened the door a crack but saw no one through the thin view space.

The voice made her jump when it spoke again.

"You should open the door entirely Teresa."

She figured the guest would find the pony sooner or later, and feeling utterly embarrassed and almost defeated, she opened the door completely.

"HAPPY EASTER LISBON!"

A big, white, fluffy thing with big ears was coming towards her. She tried to get a better look at its face.

"J- Jane?"

She could say no more, as she was wrapped in bunny.

When he finally pulled away from the hug, Jane lifted the hood/bunny head off and gave her an award-winning smile.

"Happy Easter." He said, then with a chuckle, "Nice jacket."

Lisbon looked down at her fluorescent attire and blushed so hard she could be mistaken for a tomato.

"Uh… yeah…" she said.

"Chose it myself."

If it hadn't have been Easter, Jane would be wincing and rubbing his nose by now, but Lisbon simply gestured that he enter her office.

"Happy easter Patrick Jane."

"And to you Teresa Lisbon."

Ok yeah so the Christmas one was better but hey xD Please review.


End file.
